Entre a Mente e o Coração
by Kyattsuai
Summary: sequela para Um Amor Antigo, ainda que os dois fics possam ser lidos em separado.


.. Entre a Mente e o Coração ..

Depois de Darien partir, ele e Serena tinham deixado de se comunicar, desde esse dia que Serena sofria, uma angústia estranha, apesar de ter sido ela a dar o incentivo para que ele fosse para os EUA estudar, ela sentia que ele não devia ter ido, sofria por ele não lhe telefonar, por ele não atender as suas chamadas, principalmente por ele estar longe dela, sentiria ele tanto a sua falta como ela dele? 

Estaria ele bem?

Desde o dia em que se separaram, Serena sofria de algo... solidão.

Ela tinha as suas amigas, elas estavam sempre com ela, nos momentos bons e maus como as verdadeiras amigas devem estar, elas eram mais do que verdadeiras amigas, eram como irmãs, aquelas pessoas que sem elas não dá para viver mais, Serena sentia-se muito mal principalmente por isso, elas tinham sempre estado com ela, tinham a ajudado sempre a superar os maus momentos e... ela escondia-lhes a verdade sobre a sua relação com Darien, todas estavam convictas que Darien telefonava e escrevia à Serena pelo menos 1 vez por semana.

Entretanto Serena tinha 1 grande problema, ela tinha de lutar contra uma poderosa tirana, Galáxia, ela convivia todos os dias com os "Star Lights", Seiya, Taiki e Yaten, eles são 3 guerreiras navegantes vindas de outro planeta, Star Fighter, Star Maker e Star Healer, as guerreiras Saturno, Urano e Neptuno, eram contra a junção destas para o grupo Navegante, por serem de fora do Planeta Terra, as outras guerreiras navegantes, Mercúrio, Marte, Júpiter, Vénus, achavam justo, elas ajudarem por 1 simples razão, a Navegante da Lua e o Star Fighter davam-se bem, o Seiya está apaixonado pela Serena e é aqui que se desencadeiam todas as confusões, porque ambos se mostram desconcentrados da missão, os Star achavam que era prejudicial a ligação de Seiya e Serena, as Navegantes estão em parte contra, as outer Sailors achavam que era prejudicial por serem de outro planeta e sentem-se com o dever de proteger a Princesa Da Lua e o Planeta de invasores, as outras, estão em parte contra por tem medo que Serena e Seiya se aproximem demais, mas também querem a ajuda dos Star Lights. 

Os Star Lights estavam à procura da Princesa Kakyuu que tinha vindo para a Terra à procura do Raio de Esperança, a salvação do mundo de Galáxia, mas numa luta, para proteger os Star Lights de um poderoso ataque da parte da Galáxia, ela desaparece...

O mundo desaba ai, mas antes a Princesa Kakyuu chega a dizer-lhes que a Chibichibi é o tão procurado Raio de Esperança. As guerreiras juntam-se todas para derrotar a Galáxia, mas esta ao conseguir a semente de estrela da Princesa acaba por fugir. A Sailor Moon começa a chorar, por causa da rosa vermelha que tinha sido atirada por Seiya, depois da luta contra o demónio deixado pela SailorCat, as navegantes e os Star Lights apercebem-se que a Serena está a chorar, perguntam-lhe o que se passa e ela sem conseguir responder, olha para Seiya e foge.

-- No Terraço --

"Que se passou? Foi algo que eu fiz?" pergunta desesperado Seiya

"Não fizeste nada! Vamos esquecer isto está bem?" 

"Que é que eu fiz?"

"Quem me dera apaixonar-me por ti..." diz Serena a chorar

"O que?"

"Eu gostaria mesmo muito, acho que desde à algum tempo que receio os meus sentimentos, sentimentos que não existem... mas eu queria que existissem!"

"Esta é uma pergunta estúpida... Porquê?"

"Porque sofro... por estar sozinha... por não conseguir dizer o que sinto... principalmente por não ter alguém que me ame..."

"Acho que não é o momento ideal para dizer isto, mas... eu amo-te! Eu quero ficar contigo, mesmo sabendo que não gostas de mim da mesma maneira, eu quero tentar ajudar-te a ultrapassar tudo! Quero que fales comigo e que sintas que eu estou aqui para ti, só para ti!"

"Seiya... agradeço-te imenso..."

"Mas..."

"Eu não quero enganar-te... a nossa relação nunca ia dar certo, há pessoas a mais contra, mesmo assim, agradeço pela tua sinceridade..."

"Eu apenas gostava de poder fazer algo por ti."

O Seiya vai-se embora e a Serena fica sozinha...

"Desta vez apanhei-te... SailorMoon!!!" aparece de repente a SailorCat

"O que?"

"Eu sei quem tu és! Desta vez não escapas! Desta vez... morres!!"

"Já que é assim..."

"Pelo poder Sagrado..."

"... de Mercúrio..."

"... de Marte..."

"... de Júpiter..."

"... de Vénus..."

"... do prisma Lunar..."

Durante a luta a SailorCat é ferida, mas antes de fugir, a SailorMoon consegue purificar-lhe a alma e transforma-la...

"... Beijo da terapia da Luz da Lua..."

A SailorCat transforma-se em humana, agradece às guerreiras e desaparece...

"SailorMoon estás bem?" perguntam as navegantes

"Estou óptima, não se preocupem comigo."

A Mina acha estranho e segue-a, de longe vê Serena parada à porta de um edifício...

"É o edifício onde morava o Darien..." pensa Mina

Serena fica durante algum tempo em frente ao edifício e começa a chorar ao se lembrar de tudo o que se passou ali, naquele local, pensava:

"Agora que o Darien se foi embora, devo esquecer isto tudo, tal como ele me esqueceu?"

Passado algum tempo Serena decide ir embora, já quase ao fundo da rua, olha uma última vez para trás...

-- Recordação -- 

"Acho que nunca vou ser capaz de sair daqui! Só de pensar o quanto nós vivemos aqui, as vezes que estivemos juntos aqui! Adoro este lugar!" diz Darien

"Eu sempre te amarei e nunca nós iremos separar mas se um dia isso acontecer, não te esqueças deste local, eu estarei aqui à tua espera, junto a esta árvore onde estão gravados os nossos nomes, a prova do nosso amor. Mas promete!" Diz Serena

"Nós nunca nos iremos separar... amo-te o suficiente para que este amor dure toda a vida! Mas se um dia algo acontecer... eu aqui estarei! Amo-te!" diz Darien beijando Serena

-- Fim --

"Pelos vistos, esse amor não durou assim tanto tempo... Foi bom enquanto durou, mas infelizmente não durou para sempre..." pensa Serena

-- Em casa de Serena --

"Serena, és tu?" pergunta a mãe de Serena

"Sim mãe!" 

"Veio cá uma amiga tua, mas como não estavas ela disse que passava cá amanhã de manhã antes de ires para as aulas. Uma Ana, não... Mina!" 

Serena foi para o quarto, pegou no telefone ligou para a Mina...

"Oi Mina! Tiveste em minha casa hoje?"

"Sim! Queria falar contigo."

"Sobre o que?"

"Nada de especial, passo amanhã ai para irmos juntas para a escola, tá bem?"

"Ok! Mas não te atrases!"

-- No dia Seguinte – 8horas --

"Serena acorda!"

"O que? Tenho sono... mais 15minutos!!!"

"Serena, a tua amiga já está lá em baixo à tua espera."

"Que horas são?"

"8horas filha, despacha-te!"

"Está bem! 8HORAS!!!"

Serena como de costume vestiu-se à pressa e tomou o pequeno almoço no caminho para a escola com a Mina, como de costume também se esqueceu do almoço em casa.

"Serena eu sei que não tens andado bem. Agora quero que me digas o que se passa."

"Nada Mina, tenho andado cansada só isso."

"Não é nada haver com o Darien?"

Serena com algum esforço responde que não, as duas durante algum tempo não dizem uma palavra, como de costume chegam atrasadas.

"Meninas temos de falar sobre a Serena." diz Mina

"Sobre quem? Que é que ela fez desta vez?" questiona Rei

"Rei vais-me dizer que não tens reparado que ela tem estado triste." diz Mako

"Por favor! Ela deve ter recebido um teste negativo!" diz Rei

"Não me parece! Ela pelo contrario, nunca liga muito a isso!" diz Ami

"Eu sei o que se passa com ela. Ou pelo menos acho que sei." diz Mina

"Estás à espera do que? Fala!" dizem as outras

"No outro dia vi-a, a olhar para o local onde morava o Darien." diz Mina

"E o que é que tem?" pergunta Rei

"És mesmo insensível!" Reage Mako à resposta de Rei

"Insensível? Eu? Vocês são é estúpidas! Acham que a Serena anda de repente triste porque causa do namorado que ela adora, ela estava a olhar para o apartamento, se calhar ia a passar e reparou em algo de novo... Vocês fazem um drama de tudo!"

"Não Rei! Ela está triste porque ele não lhe disse nada desde que se foi embora! A Serena está a pensar em desistir do que sente pelo Darien!" diz Mina desesperada

"Tens a certeza que ele não lhe tem dito nada? Porquê?" questiona Ami

"Fiquei preocupada com ela e como estamos quase de férias, decidi ligar ao Darien para ele vir visita-la, assim de certeza ela ia ficar mais animada, mas ninguém atendeu..."

"Se calhar não estava em casa não?! Vocês preocupam-se demais!" diz Rei

"Eu pensei nisso e liguei para a Universidade, disseram que ele faltou a todas as aulas até agora e que o apartamento dele ainda está disponível, ele não apareceu lá."

"Acham que pode ter acontecido alguma coisa?" diz Ami

"Pobre Serena, agora entendo a sua tristeza, ela deve ter muitas saudades dele e deve estar também muito preocupada." diz Mako

"Que podemos fazer?" pergunta Rei

"Acho que temos de falar com ela e investigar melhor isto." diz Mina

"Isso! O Darien tem de estar nalgum lado!" diz Rei

"Meninas pensem um bocado! Será que não o apanharam?" refere Luna

"Não! Não podemos pensar nisso já! Antes temos de investigar! Vamos seguir todos os passos dele desde a sua saída de Portugal até aos EU!" diz Rei

"Antes temos de falar com a Serena. Ela tem de saber que ele desapareceu." diz Mina

-- Na Escola --

"Olá Serena! Tudo bem?" pergunta Ami

"Está tudo bem, porque perguntas Ami?"

"Nada de especial! Curiosidade!"

"Já sei andas preocupada com a nota do teste... não te preocupes tenho a certeza que vais ter uma nota fixe, como tens sempre!"

"Como sempre... estás contente! Só mesmo tu para me animar" diz Ami

Ami ia a ir embora quando viu Luna...

"Que estás aqui a fazer?"

"Decidi investigar um pouco por mim e descobri algumas coisas, como és a mais inteligente do grupo acho que és capaz de me ajudar, ajudas?" 

Ami e Luna foram até a um salão de jogos, entraram pelas traseiras do prédio e entraram numa sala fantástica, equipada com todo o tipo de computadores, os melhores, ai Ami utilizou toda a sua inteligência e acabou por confirmar algumas das novidades do Luna e esclarecer todas as duvidas...

-- No Templo --

Ami e Luna tinham marcado um encontro para dizer a todos o que tinham descoberto acerca do desaparecimento de Darien, chamaram mesmo Serena, mas como de costume ela atrasou-se então Ami antecipou-se e contou as outras o que tinha descoberto, assim pelo menos já tinha uma opinião geral do que iria dizer à Serena.

"Meninas, acabei de confirmar aquilo que a Mina nos disse ontem, o Darien não chegou a entrar no edifício da Universidade, nem sequer no apartamento, mas descobri algo ainda mais estranho... O Darien não chegou sequer aos EU!"

"O quê?" disse uma voz meio tremula quase a soluçar

Olharam umas para as outras e ai se aperceberam que aquela voz era da Serena.

"Tem calma Serena!" diz Mina

"Como tem calma! Vocês andaram a investigar... o desaparecimento do Darien? Como tiveram coragem de não me dizer nada?! Eu odeio-vos!!!"

A Rei aproxima-se e dá-lhe um estalo.

"Como é que podes ser assim? Nós fizemos isto por ti! Não te queríamos magoar e por isso não te dissemos nada, queríamos ter a certeza antes! Como é que te podes portar assim, neste momento o importante é saber onde está o Darien, ter a certeza que ele se encontra bem!" diz Rei num tom aflito e ao mesmo tempo feroz

"Posso continuar?" diz Ami olhando para Serena

"Podes!" diz Serena a soluçar

"O mais estranho ainda não vos disse, o quer que tenha acontecido ao Darien foi enquanto estava no avião!" disse Ami devagar tentando não assustar Serena

"No avião?" perguntaram todos

"Sim. Soube que o Darien entrou no avião 479 com destino para os EU, existe um registo de chegada desse avião nos EU, mas não há registo de passageiros" 

"Como não há registo de passageiros?" questiona Mako

"Simplesmente não há!"

"É como se aquele avião tivesse ido vazio de Portugal!" diz Luna

"Então... Foi o inimigo, não é? Raptaram os passageiros desse voo?"

"Eu e a Ami chegamos a essa conclusão." diz Luna

"Que podemos fazer?" pergunta Serena ainda a chorar

"Temos de entrar no Reino Da Lua, ir até Cristal Tóquio!" diz Artemisa

As navegantes mandam uma mensagem pelo intercomunicador à Chibiusa, às outras guerreiras navegantes (Saturno, Urano e Neptuno) e também ao Yaten, Seiya e Taiki dos Star Lights... quanto mais ajuda, melhor!

-- No Lago --

"A entrada para a porta do Tempo é aqui." diz Chibiusa

"Queres mesmo vir connosco?" pergunta a Navegante da Lua

"Sim, eu acho que posso vos ajudar a entrar na cidade e com a ajuda do Pegasus, eu sei que vamos conseguir salvar o Darien!"

"Aqui estamos! Querem a nossa ajuda? Para quê?" pergunta Yaten dos Star Lights

"Vamos até à futura cidade Cristal Tóquio, resgatar o Darien. A vossa Princesa pode lá estar também." diz a Navegante de Marte

"Se querem a nossa ajuda basta dizer, não é preciso arranjarem desculpas." diz Yaten

"Não acham estranho a Princesa ter desaparecido assim, tal como o Darien, vocês não sabem nada dela também." diz a Navegante de Marte

"Vamos ou não?!" diz Seiya olhando para Navegante da Lua ainda a chorar

"Tens de te acalmar! Não vais ajudar nada se tiveres assim..." diz Seiya e passa suavemente a mão nos olhos de Navegante da Lua, limpando-lhe as lágrimas

"Obrigado! Eu já estou mais calma."

"Assim pelo menos posso ajudar-te, não te preocupes, eu vou ajudar-te a recuperar o Darien, vai tudo ficar bem!"

Chibiusa pega na chave da porta do tempo...

"Abram-se portas do Tempo, deixa-me entrar em Cristal Tóquio!"

Surge um nevoeiro estranho e sem se aperceberem como, estão num deserto...

"Quem são vocês e que fazem aqui?" diz uma voz que não era estranha a Chibiusa

As guerreiras colocam-se em posição de defesa a Navegante da Lua e Chibiusa.

"Eu sou a Princesa Chibiusa, filha da Rainha Serenidade. Tu, quem és?"

O nevoeiro desaparece e vêem uma porta... aparece uma guerreira...

"Eu sou a Navegante de Plutão! Não vos esperava tão cedo!" 

"Olá Phuu! Vimos em missão de "salvatamento" ao meu... ao Darien!" diz Chibiusa

"...salvamento... Small Lady! Folgo em ver que estás bem!" diz Plutão

"Podes abrir-nos as portas para Cristal Tóquio?" pergunta Chibiusa

"Pelos vistos já consegues utilizar a chave do Tempo! E tu própria podes abrir as portas do Tempo, não sabes?" 

"Posso?!" diz admirada Chibiusa

"Sim. Mas antes... quem são aqueles três?"

"São guerreiras como nós, mas doutra galáxia! Seiya, Yaten e Taiki!"

"De outra Galáxia? Elas não podem entrar!" diz Plutão

"Porquê Phuu?" pergunta Chibiusa

"Porque elas são de outra Galáxia sabe-se lá quais as consequências que isso pode trazer para o Futuro! Não permito!"

"Chibichibi, toma conta delas!" diz uma voz

"O quê? Ou melhor que fazes aqui, como entras-te aqui??" pergunta Plutão

"Deixa!" diz Chibichibi

"Sem elas nunca conseguiremos vencer a Galáxia e trazer o Darien!" diz Serena

"Chibiusa tu é que sabes o que fazer! Eu já avisei! Agora é contigo!"

"Chave do Tempo! Obedece-me... Abre as portas para o Futuro!"

As portas abrem-se e as navegantes e restantes passam pelas portas e vão param a um local estranho onde tudo parecia se inverter...

"Chibiusa isto não é Cristal Tóquio!" diz SailorMoon

"Tens razão, mas então onde estamos?" interroga Chibiusa

"Ami consegues descobrir onde estamos?" pergunta SailorMoon

"Claro! Vou tentar... estou quase... estamos... impossível!" refere Mercúrio 

"Que foi Mercúrio? Que se passa? Onde estamos?" pergunta SailorMoon

"Estamos num lugar qualquer manipulado pelo inimigo! Analisando o Solo e o Ar, estamos num lugar onde tudo é invertido, numa Terceira Dimensão!" 

"Como é que vamos sair daqui?" Pergunta Chibiusa

"Simplesmente não saem! Tu SailorMoon vens comigo!!!" diz uma voz

-- Passadas algumas horas --

A Serena acorda num quarto, na sua forma humana, mas estava vestida com um vestido diferente, era de um tecido delicado como seda, tinha uma grande cauda branca quase transparente, tinha umas asas nas costas, parecia um anjo... 

No quarto existia apenas uma janela muito alta, impossível de alcançar... 

Serena relembra-se de repente de tudo o que tinha acontecido... 

Lembrava-se de uma voz estranha e de ela a desmaiar e agora a acordar ali...

"Pelos vistos já acordas-te..." disse uma voz estranha mas suave

"Onde é que estou?" perguntou Serena

"Sentes-te bem?"

"Onde é que eu estou e quem és tu?"

"Está bem, eu apresento-me!"

De um nevoeiro sai um homem...

"Eu sou o Príncipe do Reino Diamante e tu estás no meu castelo..."

"Porquê? Que é que eu faço aqui?"

"Eu trouxe-te para aqui porque vais governar comigo este Reino..." 

"Não vou, não! Onde está o Darien eu sei que foram vocês que o raptaram!"

"Esquece-o Serenidade! Não vale a pena pensares nele, até agora só te trouxe problemas, tu comigo serás feliz, mas só comigo!" diz Diamante com uma voz suave e quente que hipnotiza Serena

"Diz-me agora quem amas?" pergunta Diamante

"Eu amo-te!"

"Sim! Tu amas-me, tal como eu te amo, não é querida? Vamos ficar juntos!"

"Sim! Eu amo-te, vamos ficar juntos..."

"Para Sempre!" Diamante aproxima-se para beijar Serena

Apesar de estar hipnotizada, uma lágrima escorre pelo rosto de Serena que quebrou o feitiço... uma rosa surge destinada a Diamante, ele afasta-se e Serena olha para a rosa...

"Achavas que eu deixava que alguém se aproxima-se de ti... sem ser o Darien?"

Serena olhou e viu Seiya, Diamante ataca Seiya com uma esfera carregada de energia maligna que atinge Seiya... Serena tenta transformar-se, mas em vão...

"...Pelo Poder Sagrado do Prisma Lunar..." a transformação é invalida

"Seiya estás bem? Não consigo me transformar! Temos de sair daqui!"

"Vocês não vão a lado nenhum, tu pelo menos não vais..." Diamante aproxima-se deles, aparecem as outras navegantes

"...Raios e Trovões..."

"...Abalo do Mundo..."

Quando Diamante se afasta Yaten, Taiki e Ami levam Serena e Seiya para longe...

"Tu não me escapas Serenidade, tu vais ser minha!" diz Rei Diamante

As Navegantes afastam-se e acabam por chegar a uma aldeia deserta, rodeada de árvores e de onde ainda se conseguia ver o castelo...

-- No Castelo --

"Perdeste-a Diamante! Deixaste a tua «amada» fugir?" pergunta Safira

"Não gozes Safira! Que heide fazer! Aquelas navegantes não a largam!"

"Já pensaste que o problema pode não ser elas, mas tu?"

"O quê?"

"Apesar de não admitires, ela não te ama. Ela apenas veio à procura do Endymion!" 

"Já que falas nele... Nós Apanhamo-lo?"

"Desculpa? Tu é que dás as ordens por aqui, não é? Tu deves saber melhor do que eu de certeza se fizemos alguma coisa em relação a ele!" diz Safira a rir 

"Meu Príncipe, tem alguma nova ordem para mim?" pergunta Esmeralda

"Sim, de certeza que não me vais ajudar muito mas pelo menos vais tentar... Quero que tentes apanhar as guerreiras navegantes, a elas podes mata-las, mas atenção... traz-me a Serenidade... Viva!" 

Esmeralda cheia de ciúmes, diz que sim, mas já com a intenção de a matar.

-- De Volta À Aldeia --

"Seiya estás melhor?" pergunta Serena

"Sim e tu? Ficaste ferida?" 

"Não, estou óptima. Obrigado por me teres salvo!"

"De nada!"

"Agora descansa!"

Serena sai do quarto onde Seiya estava e encontra Yaten e Taiki na sala de espera...

"Ele está bem! Não se preocupem!"

"Serena anda cá fora rápido!!" grita Chibiusa

"Que foi Chibiusa?"

"Olha para o castelo, não consegues sentir nada?"

"O quê.... tens razão está alguém a sofrer... será o Darien?"

"Chibichibi, sabe! É... sementes perdidas!" diz Chibi

"O quê?" pergunta Serena

"Como é que sabes disso!" pergunta Yaten a Chibichibi

"Eu sei e pronto!"

"Yaten que quer ela dizer com aquilo?" pergunta Serena

"Chibiusa, vai chamar o Taiki e o Seiya e as outras navegantes... rápido!"

"Que se passa Yaten?" pergunta Serena

"Como é que ela sentiu?" pergunta Yaten a si mesmo olhando para Chibichibi

"Que se passa? Que é que aconteceu?" perguntam todas

"Chibichibi, tenta sentir quantas são..." pede Yaten a Chibichibi

"Quantas são? Que estás a dizer? Yaten estás bem?!" pergunta Taiki

"Cala-te!" diz Seiya

"São 5... não... 6... não consigo!" diz Chibichibi

"São 7 sementes perdidas!" diz Chibichibi algum tempo depois

"Não pode ser! Como é que consegues sentir?" pergunta Seiya

"Não sei! Apenas consigo!" responde Chibichibi

"Que se passa?! Falem connosco!" dizem as outras 

"Chibichibi, sentes o sofrimento, não é?" pergunta Seiya

"Sim e também... sinto solidão e medo!" responde Chibichibi

"Como é que??" diz admirado Seiya e desmaia

Taiki e Yaten levam Seiya para um quarto onde ele pudesse descansar...

"Seiya estás bem? Seiya acorda!" imploram Yaten e Taiki preocupados

"Ela sentiu! Sabem o que isso quer dizer..." diz Seiya um pouco fraco

"Mas Seiya é impossível!" refere Taiki

"Pensa... como pode ter ela aquele poder..." diz Yaten

"Não sei, agora também não há nada a fazer. Antes temos de sair daqui." diz Taiki

"Que queres dizer... com isso?" pergunta Seiya

"Nós não temos de estar aqui! Isto é um problema delas! Podemos ir embora, com a Chibi! Não se esqueçam da nossa missão! Ela deve saber onde está princesa!" diz Taiki

"Não! Eu prometi ajudá-las! Não vamos deixá-las quando pedem a nossa ajuda pela primeira vez! Não!" diz Seiya

"Mas, Seiya... Ele tem razão nós não temos nada haver com elas!" diz Yaten

"Vocês acham que elas vão deixar-nos levar a Chibi? Nem pensar!" diz Seiya

"Então raptamo-la! Se tivermos certos, ela é a nossa única esperança..." diz Taiki

"Façam o que quiserem, mas não contem comigo! Eu prometi ajudar!" diz Seiya

Taiki e Yaten saem do quarto e vão ter com as outras...

"Já tem alguma ideia? Que vão fazer?" pergunta Yaten à Ami

"Mais ou menos. Estamos a pensar em entrar outra vez no castelo e descobrir o que lá está, já que vocês não nos dizem nada. Diz-me Yaten... por favor!" 

"Nós não temos a certeza de nada!"

"Mas podiam pelo menos dar-nos uma ideia do que está lá dentro! Acho que não custa muito ou custa?"

"Desculpa Ami, mas não posso." diz Yaten afastando-se

Taiki vai ter com Yaten...

"Yaten contas-te alguma coisa?"

"Não, porque haveria de contar? Isto é algo entre nós, certo?"

"Tens razão, eu não tenho razão para desconfiar de ti, mas... isto tudo com o Seiya!"

"Que queres dizer com isso? Que fez o Seiya?"

"Vais-me dizer que ainda não percebes-te?! Ele está apanhadinho pela... Serena! Desde que viemos para este planeta... desde que eles se conheceram que ela só se põe no nosso caminho, agora sendo a SailorMoon ainda pior! Ela vai estragar-nos toda a nossa missão! Acredita em mim!"

"Continuo sem perceber!"

"Deixas-te o teu cérebro em casa ou sempre foste de compreensão lenta?"

"A única coisa que não entendo é o que é que a Serena tem haver?"

"Ela seduziu o Seiya é por causa dela que estamos aqui! Em vez de estarmos a cumprir a nossa missão... estamos aqui!"

"Esquece!" 

Yaten vai ter com a Chibichibi...

"Olá! Estás bem?"

"Que queres?"

"Como é que consegues sentir?"

"Eu não sentir nada!"

"Já não sentes as sementes?"

"Deixa eu!"

Chibichibi foge a correr em direcção ao castelo...

"Taiki, Seiya, Ami, Navegantes..." grita Yaten

"Que foi?" pergunta Serena e Ami

"Ela fugiu, temos de a apanhar!"

"Quem é que fugiu?" pergunta Seiya

"A Chibi!"

"O que? Que é que fizeste?" pergunta Seiya

"Eu nada! Apenas tentei falar com ela..."

"... Imagino!" responde Seiya

"A serio... Seiya eu não fiz nada!"

"...transformação...Estrela Fighter..."

Fighter segue-a e ao aperceber-se que ela está a ir calmamente em direcção ao castelo, fica-se por observá-la, mais tarde junta-se a ele os outros Star Lights...

"Fighter que se passa? Não voltas-te... assustaste-nos!" diz Maker

"Desculpem, mas estou a segui-la! Ela parece que sabe o caminho!" diz Fighter

"Ela tem o mesmo poder que a nossa princesa, ela sente as sementes de estrela, com alguma sorte, ela também tem o poder de as devolver..." diz Healer

"Healer, não te esqueças que isto pode ser apenas uma coincidência." diz Maker

Chibichibi ao entrar no castelo é atacada pela SailorButterfly...

"Não sei quem és tu, mas deves estar com as guerreiras, ainda me vais valer alguma coisa, vem comigo!" diz SailorButterfly

"Tu tens asinhas!"

"Sim e voo também, sabias? Queres dar um passeio comigo?"

"Não ela não quer! Ela vem connosco!" dizem os Star Lights

"Isso é o que vamos ver!"

"... Borboletas fatais... ataque..." 

"... Ilusão da água brilhante..." diz Mercúrio

A Chibichibi, assustada foge para dentro do Castelo... Depois de muitas voltas... 

Ela entra numa sala onde está uma mulher rodeada de flores que se encontravam fechadas, ela tinha uma armadura de ouro e regava as flores com um pó magico...

"Abram-se para mim, minhas sementes e dêem-me o vosso poder..." dizia a mulher

Algumas flores iam se abrindo outras continuavam fechadas...

"Galáxia, alguma especial..." disse uma voz

"Não sábio, mas algumas começam a florescer..."

"Continua..."

Chibichibi mais tarde é encontrada pelos Star Lights e pelas navegantes...

"Meninas, este não é o lugar onde Diamante me prendeu. Que achas Seiya?" pergunta Serena

"Tens razão. Pelo menos não parece..."

"Onde é que estamos, então?"

"Sementes perdidas..." diz Chibichibi

"Que queres dizer com isso, Chibi?" pergunta Mercúrio

"Juntas sementes perdidas!"

"Eu junto sementes... perdidas?"

"Não! Ela!"

"Quem Chibichibi?" pergunta Fighter 

"Mulher jardineira..."

"Vocês sabem do que ela está falar?" pergunta Mercúrio aos Star Lights 

"Porque haveríamos de saber!" responde Taiki admirado

Passam algum tempo às voltas e Serena começa a sentir algo...

"Serena estás bem?" pergunta Fighter 

"Porque perguntas? Estou óptima!"

"Tens a certeza? Pareces um pouco pálida."

"Para falar a verdade estou a começar a sentir-me estranha..." e desmaia

"Serena! Serena!" gritam todos

"Eu estou bem... Sinto o Darien perto... Tenho a certeza..." diz Serena

"Chibi sentes alguma coisa estranha?" pergunta Fighter

"Sim... semente perdida!"

Os Star Lights olham uns para os outros...

"Só isso?" pergunta Fighter

"Sentes algum poder superior?" pergunta Luna

"Sim! Um poder grande..." responde Chibi

As navegantes entram numa sala vazia, mas ao irem embora, Chibichibi repara em algo e ao caminhar em direcção ao escuro, uma luz acende-se, era uma sala estranha, tinha como chão um relvado, o tecto era azul como o céu...

"Parece o paraíso! É lindo!" diz Vénus

"Tens razão, mas que faz uma sala destas aqui?" pergunta Júpiter

"Que queres dizer?" pergunta Serena

"Vão me dizer que não acham estranho isto, num castelo repleto de mal e escuridão?"

"Isto é uma ilusão! Só pode ser!" diz Mercúrio

"Não é uma ilusão... isto é real!" diz uma voz suave que tranquiliza todos

"Esta voz... é a voz da nossa princesa!" dizem os Star Lights 

"Sim sou eu..." aparece uma mulher e os Star Lights ajoelham-se perante ela

"Princesa, finalmente a encontramos..." diz Fighter a chorar

"Tenho de ser rápida... o que vocês vêem é uma imagem minha, ao sair do nosso planeta e ao chegar aqui, percebi imediatamente que a Galáxia me tinha seguido, por isso tentei fugir, a navegante de Plutão ajudou-me e enviou-me para a cidade Cristal Tóquio no Futuro. O meu espirito continua neste planeta, pois eu deixei algo para vos ajudar a vencer o perigo que está para chegar..."

"Princesa, posso fazer uma pergunta por favor?" pergunta Fighter 

"Claro, Star Fighter..."

"Continua viva? Quando poderemos finalmente revela e irmos embora?"

"Eu estou bem Fighter, não se preocupem comigo!" diz Kakyuu sendo interrompida 

"Desculpe, mas a Princesa falou num perigo... que perigo é esse?" pergunta Serena

"Trata-me por tu! Pois tu tens um poder muito superior ao meu... apenas ainda não o conseguiste activar, com o tempo conseguirás. Os meus guerreiros não vos contaram nada, referente a isso?"

"Como não tínhamos a certeza que este mundo ia travar uma guerra com Galáxia... Desculpe Princesa!" diz Fighter a desculpar-se perante a sua Princesa

"Não faz mal! Eu própria conto-vos tudo..."

"Há muito tempo atrás existia uma guerreira muito solitária, Galáxia, ela era conhecida por ser a sailor que protegia o Universo. Mas a solidão fez com que a Luna Negra a controla-se e a deixa-se contra tudo e todos. A sua missão agora é recolher todas as sementes de estrela originais e com o seu poder governar o mundo. Ela tem um poder que lhe permite descobrir onde se encontram as originais e assim espalha pelo universo um clima de medo e escuridão. Ela conseguiu chegar ao nosso planeta e roubou todas as sementes originais, com a excepção à minha e às dos Star Lights, a que deixei o poder para que se pudessem transformar em guerreiras navegantes e assim terem uma nova missão na vossa vida. Pensei mesmo que a Galáxia nunca vos conseguiria encontrar... mas mesmo assim deixei-vos o raio de esperança para caso de ela aparecer..."

"Onde? Podemos impedir a Galáxia de... destruir a Terra... com ele?" diz Fighter

"Sim... Chibichibi... aproxima-te!" pede a Princesa

"Sim Princesa... transformação..." diz Chibichibi

"Ela é o vosso raio de esperança, ela é a Sailor Chibichibi Moon, eu dei-lhe algum do meu poder e tal como eu, ela pode facilmente encontrar as sementes de estrela e também consegue devolvê-las aos seus senhorios..."

"Como são constituídas essas sementes de estrela?" pergunta Serena

"Princesa Serenidade... elas são constituídas essencialmente de sonhos, mas estes sonhos são fortes e muito poderosos, neles depositamos as nossas esperanças, mas também todos os nossos medos."

"Porque quer a Galáxia essas sementes?"

"Porque tal como disse ela tem muito poder, poder suficiente para controlar todo o universo, sem sementes de estrela, as pessoas não tem sonhos e assim podem ser comandadas por quem as tiver, quando a Galáxia tiver todas as sementes de estrela... principalmente as originais... nada a poderá parar..."

"Qual é a diferença entre uma semente de estrela e uma semente de estrela original?" pergunta Vénus 

"Todas as sementes tem algum poder, mas as originais são as mais fortes..."

"Onde se encontram elas, princesa?" pergunta Fighter 

"Existe alguma forma de as identificarmos?" pergunta Mercúrio

"Só nós do Planeta Kinmoku podemos as identificar..." diz a Princesa

"Que podemos então nós fazer?" pergunta Yaten

"Não tem nada haver com poder, mas só eu e a Chibichibi presenciamos o poder das sementes de estrela originais, foram elas que nos salvaram e obrigaram a Galáxia a destruir o que restava do nosso planeta. Vocês foram enviados antes que eu me pudesse comunicar com o planeta, tiveram sorte e por isso... lutem ao lado das navegantes da Terra."

"Princesa você sabe o que aconteceu ao Darien?" pergunta Serena

"Sim sei... ele foi uma das vitimas de Galáxia, foi atacado juntamente com outras pessoas, a sua semente de estrela foi roubada, Galáxia ficou satisfeita pois a dele era original, ela nunca imaginaria apanhar tão facilmente a semente de estrela do Príncipe Endymion, ele tentou lutar com ela, mas não lhe valeu de muito..."

"Ele está morto?" pergunta Serena a chorar

"Não exactamente! O seu espirito continua aqui, mas para ele voltar, têm de recuperar a sua semente e devolve-la à alma de Endymion, que deve estar perdida algures no Planeta da Lua Morta... não vai ser fácil, mas eu sei que vão conseguir!"

"Como vamos até lá?" pergunta Serena

"Ao saírem desta sala encontram um corredor que vos leva até ao Salão das Luas Negras, aí encontraram três portas... a porta do Norte, que vai dar ao jardim de sementes de estrela originais, ai podem recuperar a semente de Endymion... existe também a porta do Sul, que vai dar ao Bosque Atormentado, não vos dou a certeza, mas pode ser ai que está a alma do Darien... e a última porta... vai dar ao Reino Diamante... lá vocês deverão descobrir os vossos aliados e com eles voltar aqui!"

"Porque voltar aqui, Princesa?" pergunta Fighter 

"Porque é nesta sala que conseguiram o acesso ao futuro ou até à Porta do tempo..."

"A Princesa aconselha-nos a começar por que porta?" pergunta Fighter 

"Não sei isso é uma decisão só vossa! Não se esqueçam guerreiras que eu estarei sempre convosco quando precisarem de ajuda... agora tenho de partir... Boa Sorte!"

As guerreiras voltam à sua forma humana para não chamar à atenção, seguem o seu caminho e depois de darem muitas voltas pelo Castelo chegam ao Salão das Luas Negras... 

Como a Princesa Kakyuu disse lá estavam as três portas, uma para Norte, uma para Sul e ainda existia outra para Este, o problema agora era que ninguém sabia por qual deviam seguir...

"Que tal tirar à sorte? Assim não vai haver injustiça com ninguém." diz Serena

"É a melhor ideia que tiveste hoje, Pudim flan!" diz Rei a gozar 

"Papel, Pedra ou Tesoura?" diz Serena

Passado um bocado o jogo acaba e ganha a Ami, todos esperam pela sua decisão...

"Acho que vou analisar esta situação, sinto algo estranho... vocês não?"

"Depressa Ami!" diz Júpiter

Ami tira o seu mini computador do bolso e começa a introduzir os dados, alguns minutos depois...

"Já sei... vamos pela porta Este!"

"Mas Ami, não te lembras do que a Princesa disse?" pergunta Mako

"Ela disse que dava acesso ao Reino Diamante... onde está o nosso maior inimigo!" 

"Mas a Princesa também disse que íamos encontrar aliados!" diz Yaten

"Isso mesmo... é melhor começarmos por descobrir quem nos pode ajudar." diz Ami

"É melhor nos transformarmos... lá no castelo o nosso poder é invertido..." diz Serena

"Eu lembro-me que não resultou a transformação da SailorMoon." diz Seiya

"... Pelo poder Sagrado de..."

"... Mercúrio..."

"... Marte..."

"... Júpiter..."

"... Vénus..."

"... Urano..."

"... Neptuno..."

"... Saturno..."

"... Transformação..."

"... Estrela Fighter..."

"... Estrela Healer..."

"... Estrela Maker…"

"Serena não te transformas?" pergunta Chibiusa

"Tenho medo... que não resulte outra vez..."

"Não perdes nada em tentar!"

"... Pelo poder do Prisma Lunar..."

A transformação não resulta...

"Serena tenta utilizar o poder do Cristal Prateado ou o do Pegasus..." diz uma voz

"Obrigado Princesa Kakyuu... Pelo poder do Cristal Prateado..." agradece Serena silenciosamente 

A transformação volta a não resultar...

"... Pegasus ajuda-me..." diz Chibiusa

"Que posso fazer para te ajudar Chibiusa?" responde Pegasus

Todos olhavam para Pegasus, ele olhou para Serena e viu em seus olhos o seu maior desejo, encontrar Darien, Pegasus tenta pensar em algo que poderia ajudar não só Serena, mas também a sua amada... 

"Ajuda-nos a salvar o Darien e todos aqueles que dependem de nós, aqueles que tanto amamos, ajuda a Serena a transformar-se!" diz Chibiusa novamente 

Pegasus olha para Chibiusa e relembra novamente os seus sonhos, ele tinha vivido tempo suficiente no seu interior para saber tudo, sobre aquela que lhe tinha roubado o seu coração, ele nem precisava analisa-la, bastava-lhe olhar para Chibiusa e ver os seus olhos doces implorando por ajuda. Pegasus envia algum do seu poder a Serena e a Chibiusa...

"Agora digam... transformação de Crise..." diz Pegasus

"... Transformação de Crise..." dizem as duas

Serena e Chibiusa transformam-se em Super Navegantes...

"Obrigado Pegasus!" diz a SailorMoon

"De nada... desejo-vos apenas... Boa Sorte..." diz Pegasus desaparecendo

As Navegantes entram pela Porta de Este... e aparecem num local estranho, em que as plantas estavam murchas e a Terra era tudo menos fértil, o céu era escuro como sombras, viam-se algumas casas e de longe um castelo, era o Castelo do Príncipe Diamante...

"Sabem onde estamos? Estamos no Planeta da Lua Morta, estamos no Reino Diamante, aqui reina o mal, aqui nunca viveu o bem, neste mundo, o Bem não existe e só existirá quando vencermos o inimigo..." diz SailorMoon

As navegantes forem em direcção ao Castelo, no átrio estavam alguns demónios a guardar as portas do castelo...

"... Corrente do Amor de Vénus..."

"... Alma de Fogo... Acção..."

Os guardas não tiverem nem tempo de dar o alarme e então as guerreiras acharam que seria melhor voltarem às suas formas normais para não despertarem a atenção de ninguém... Entram numa sala repleta de janelas, mas todas fechadas, dava um ar de escuridão à sala, existiam cinco quadros principais e outros mais pequenos com símbolos, ao fundo da sala estava um trono e duas escadarias que iam dar a direcções opostas...

"Não acham estranho isto estar deserto?" pergunta Chibiusa

"Já que falas nisso!" responde Mako

"Seiya olha, está aqui um quadro do Príncipe Diamante..." diz Serena

"Sim, sem dúvida que é ele, era difícil de esquecer." responde Seiya

"Está aqui o tipo que me salvou quando me apanharam e ao Pegasus, chama-se Safira, é irmão do Príncipe Diamante..." diz Chibiusa

Mina olhou seriamente para o quadro e perguntou:

"Então ele também é um príncipe, certo?"

"Sim. Porque?" pergunta Chibiusa

"Por nada, curiosidade..."

"Está aqui um que até assusta, venham até aqui..." disse Mako

"É o Sábio... Zirconia... foi ele que montou tudo... ele raptou-me e tentou roubar o chifre ao Pegasus para dominar todo o seu poder..." diz Chibiusa

"Está ali ao fundo outro quadro... de uma mulher..." diz Rei

"Meu deus, é tão... tem ar de malvada... deve ser a mulher ou a noiva de um dos dois príncipes, tem o cabelo comprido verde..." diz Mako

"Do Príncipe Diamante não é, pois ele está apaixonado pela Serena..."diz Chibiusa

 Olham todos para Serena que estava a olhar para o quadro do Príncipe Diamante...

"Deve ser então a mulher do Príncipe Safira..." diz Serena

"Ele é casado?" pergunta Mina num tom mesmo muito admirado

"Porquê essa admiração? Até pareces ciumenta!" diz Serena a brincar

"Deixa estar que desta não é preciso teres ciúmes..." diz Mako

"Porquê? Porque é que haveria de ter ciúmes?" pergunta Mina

"Ele é bem giro, mas não pareces do tipo de se envolver com inimigos, afinal ele é do Reino da Lua Morta, um dos príncipes do Mal..." diz Rei

"Não ligues Mina, elas estão a brincar..." diz Serena

"Não entendo porquê! Eu e ele... nem sequer... nos conhecemos..." responde Mina

"Mas elas gostam de fazer historias de amor de tudo, até parece que não as conheces!"

Serena distrai-se um pouco e sem as outras notarem sobe uma das escadarias... tal como a sala de trono, o corredor estava cheio de quadros, mas estes eram diferentes, mostravam alegria, neles estavam principalmente os dois príncipes, mas devia ser durante a época de infância, nalguns quadros estavam também um casal, normalmente estavam ou sozinhos ou com os príncipes, deviam ser os país deles, Serena sentia tristeza ao olhar para os quadros apesar deles expressarem sem dúvida uma grande felicidade... Serena de repente ouviu umas vozes... ela abriu a primeira porta que viu e entrou... era um quarto de cores muito claras, ao contrario do que esperava de uma pessoa da família Diamante, fosse quem fosse podia ser um aliado...

"Safira espera..." 

"Que queres?"

"Temos de falar, está bem?!"

"Não tenho nada para falar contigo..."

"Safira, tiveste alguma visão recente?"

"Porquê essa pergunta? Devia ter tido?"

"Estás estranho... até parece... que estás a tentar dispensar-me..."

"É isso mesmo... desaparece!"

"Eu sei que tal como eu queres impedir uma nova guerra, não é?"

"Como tu? Desde quando é que gostas de Paz? Sabes o que significa?"

"Tu hoje estás insuportável... Eu só quero perguntar-te uma coisa... Posso?"

"Claro, desde que sejas rápida!"

"Ajuda-me a apanhar a SailorMoon?"

"E dizes tu que queres evitar guerras? Imagino se não quisesses!"

"Não! Só assim é que conseguimos evita-las! Temos de possuir o Cristal Prateado!"

"De que vale a pena, se não sabes controla-lo?"

"Tu hoje... não dá mesmo para falar contigo... chato!"

Serena percebeu algum tempo depois quem eram aqueles dois, o rapaz era o irmão do Príncipe Diamante, Safira e a outra era Esmeralda, a mulher do quadro que todas disseram ser mulher do Safira, pelos vistos não era... Safira deitou-se na cama e...

"Estás aqui à muito tempo... SailorMoon?" perguntou Safira

"Como é que descobris-te?" disse Serena mostrando-se a ele

"Nós da família Diamante temos o poder de sentir presenças e ter visões, alguns..."

"Sentiste-me à muito tempo?"

"Nem por isso, só mesmo agora, o meu mano matava-me se soubesse que me descuidei tanto contigo, ele diz sempre que quando entro nalgum sitio devo inspeccionar, para ver se existe algum inimigo."

"Então és tipo cão, cheiras para ver se existe um gato?"

"Mais ou menos!" diz Safira a sorrir

"Tu és simpático... Estás do nosso lado?"

"Pode dizer-se que não estou contra a vossa causa, mas também não me vão ver a lutar contra o meu irmão..."

"Safira, alguma vez estiveste na Terra?"

"No Planeta Terra?! Claro!"

"Que achas-te?"

"É um planeta bonito, vocês tem bonitas paisagens, apesar de existirem grandes guerras, mas vocês tem um céu azul e um sol brilhante, tem terra fértil, onde crescem plantas bonitas, maravilhosas..."

"Pois, pois... maravilhosas... também achas isso das pessoas?"

"Claro, as que conheci foram pelo menos... amáveis, maravilhosas como flores, brilhantes como o céu e tranquilas como o céu... quem haveria de me ver a utilizar palavras como estas..." disse Safira ficando um bocado vermelho

"Alguém especial? Uma rapariga?"

"Sim, talvez... agora que falas nisso não sei!" Safira ficava cada vez mais embaraçado

"Tenho de ir ter com as outras, esqueci-me de avisar que estava aqui em cima..."

"Elas estão aonde?"

"Na sala do trono..."

À medida que iam andando, iam conversando, Serena começava a simpatizar cada vez mais com Safira, só gostaria de saber porque motivo Mina tinha ficado tão interessada nele, será que eles se conheciam? Serena decidiu-se a perguntar, mas quando ia perguntar apareceu um demónio...

"Príncipe Safira, está tudo bem?" gritou o demónio para chamar à atenção

"Esconde-te SailorMoon!" disse Safira

"Sim, tenta distrai-lo! E chama-me Serena, ainda não estou transformada..."

"Não te transformes agora..."

Serena achou estranho, poderia ser uma armadilha... mas mesmo assim, não se transformou, confiou nele...

"Príncipe está bem?"

"Sim, porquê?"

"Parece que avistaram as guerreiras navegantes por perto, estamos a revistar o castelo, à procura de intrusos!"

"Tenho cara de intruso, pareceu-me que me chamou príncipe ou será que foi minha impressão, deve ter sido..."

"Desculpe o incomodo, só queria saber se tinha visto alguém suspeito."

"Até agora... a pessoa mais suspeita... és tu! És um intruso? Tenho uma boa razão para te matar não achas?!"

O demónio fugiu a sete pés... mesmo a muitos pés, era o SailorSpider...

"Obrigado por não te teres transformado!" disse o Safira 

"Porque haveria de fazer o contrario?" pergunta Serena

"Confias-te em mim! Isso é admirável!"

Uma voz surge de repente...

"Afasta-te da Serena... lentamente..." diz Mako

"Se não te afastares..." diz Mina, mas ao ver Safira, não consegue terminar 

"Mina... estás bem?" pergunta Mako

"Se não te afastares... acredita que não vives mais um dia..." acaba Mina

Safira afasta-se sempre olhando para Mina admirado e Serena diz:

"Vocês estão malucas ou quê? Acham que eu ia estar com esta calma toda, se tivesse sido raptada... Deixem-no em paz..."

"Mas Serena!" diz Mako

"Ele tem uma Lua Negra na testa..." diz Mina

"Sim tem, este é o Príncipe Safira, e eu creio que ele seja um aliado na nossa causa... ele ajudou-me a vir até aqui sem ser apanhada e não me denunciou a ninguém, quando o podia ter feito... eu confio nele!" diz Serena

"Obrigado pela confiança..." responde Safira a Serena

"É ele o aliado de quem a Princesa falou?" pergunta Seiya

"Aliado? Talvez! Que Princesa?" pergunta Safira à Serena

"Antes vou apresentar-te as guerreiras navegantes... concordas?"

"Claro que sim..." responde Safira olhando para Mina

"Esta é a Mako, navegante de Júpiter... esta é a Ami, navegante de Mercúrio... esta é a Rei, navegante de Marte... esta é a Mina, navegante de Vénus... esta é a Chibiusa..."

"A Rabbit? Small Lady? Como preferes ser chamada?" pergunta Safira

"Chibiusa..." responde Chibiusa

"Estás bem?" pergunta Safira a Chibiusa

"Sim, obrigado por perguntares e já agora obrigado por me teres salvo do Sábio quando me raptou a mim e ao Pegasus..."

"Desculpa por ter interrompido Serena, se quiseres podes continuar..." diz Safira

"... então... esta é a Chibichibi, Sailor Chibichibi Moon... esta é a Michiru, navegante de Neptuno... esta é a Haruka, navegante de Urano e esta é a Hotaru, navegante de Saturno... estas são as guerreiras Star Lights... Seiya ou Star Fighter... Yaten ou Star Healer... e Taiki ou Star Maker..."

"Que achas então do nosso grupo?" pergunta Serena

"Vocês parecem todas muito simpáticas e encantadoras... mas antes demais tenho de deixar bem claro uma coisa... Eu estou do vosso lado, mas uma coisa que eu não farei é lutar contra o meu irmão... nessa luta não contem comigo... entendido?"

"Mas vais ajudar-nos no que puderes, não é? Vais estar connosco?" pergunta Mina

"Claro, eu vou ajudar no que puder..." diz Safira

Mina sorri e cora um bocado e Safira aproxima-se dela e diz-lhe ao ouvido:

"Eu vou estar principalmente contigo..." diz-lhe suavemente Safira 

As navegantes ao se apercebem da intimidade entre Mina e Safira, começam a rir... deixando os dois muito embaraçados...

"Safira, onde é que são guardadas as sementes de estrela originais?" pergunta Serena

"Não é aqui no castelo... é no Castelo do Sol..." responde Safira

"Castelo do Sol, é neste planeta? Nem acredito que existe aqui algo como um castelo do Sol, é só de nome ou tem mesmo haver com o Sol?" pergunta Rei

"Mais ou menos! É tipo um jardim, tem um ambiente quente adequado às sementes de estrela originais... a Galáxia escolheu este castelo para as fazer florescer mais rapidamente..." responde Safira

"Como podemos lá chegar?" pergunta Serena

"Sinceramente... não sei! Nunca lá fui sozinho..."

"Grande ajuda... espero que o teu tipo de ajuda não seja sempre assim..." diz Haruka

"Não lhe ligues ela fala assim com toda a gente!" diz Mina

"Já sei, podemos ir até ao Salão das Luas Negras... sei que existe ai uma porta que vai ter directamente ao Santuário das Sementes de Estrela..." diz Safira 

"Posso usar a chave do tempo, para irmos para lá!" diz Chibiusa

"Ok!" dizem todas

"Chave do tempo obedece ao meu desejo leva-nos de volta ao Salão das Luas Negras."

O pedido realiza-se e todas aparecem novamente no Salão, entre as três portas...

"Devemos seguir pela Porta do Norte, que vai dar ao Santuário..." diz Serena

"Entramos ou nem por isso?!" pergunta Haruka

Entram pela porta e vão parar... a um deserto... depois de muito andar... as guerreiras vêem um castelo...

"É aquele o Castelo do Sol..." diz Safira 

"Parece lindo..." diz Mina

"Ele é conhecido no nosso Reino como o Castelo da Tranquilidade..." diz Safira 

"Afinal sempre existe algum Bem neste Reino..." diz Serena

"Existe, mas são poucas as pessoas que o conhecem, e são as pessoas mais malvadas que frequentam o Castelo." diz Safira 

"Vamos entrar ou não?" pergunta Ami

"Vamos..." diz Mina e Serena

Ao entrarem aparecem quatro raparigas, que protegiam o Castelo...

"Nós somos as quatro protectoras deste Castelo, onde pretendem ir?" perguntam as raparigas

"Nós somos as guerreiras navegantes e viemos para recuperar as sementes de estrela originais e as devolver aos seus senhorios..."

"Nós somos o Quarteto Amazona... Para passar terão antes de nos vencer!"

"... Malabarista... ParaPara..." 

"... Ilusionista... SeleSele..."

"... Domadora... BzuBzu..." 

"... Acrobata... JunJun..."

"Eu sou o Príncipe Safira, estão prontas para lutar comigo?"

"Príncipe Safira? Irmão do Príncipe Diamante?" pergunta JunJun

"Sim! Querem conhecer o meu poder?"

"O irmão do Príncipe é um traidor?? Vamos castigar-te!" diz BzuBzu

"Empurra..."diz BzuBzu

BzuBzu com a sua bola atinge SailorMoon que protege Safira... e ao surgir a semente de estrela, é despertada a atenção de Galáxia que estava dentro do Castelo...

"Uma semente de estrela!! Yeah! Vamos leva-la ao Zirconia, pode ser que nos dê um novo brinquedo..." diz ParaPara

"É melhor nos despacharmos antes que a Galáxia a sinta..." diz SeleSele

"Querem fugir com a semente de estrela da Serena??" pergunta Rei

"Sim. Vais impedir-nos?" diz JunJun

"... Pelo poder sagrado de Marte... Alma de Fogo... Alarga..." diz Marte

Marte consegue impedir JunJun de se aproximar... as outras transformam-se... 

As navegantes acabam por dar luta ao Quarteto Amazona, impedindo durante algum tempo que elas se aproximassem de Serena...

"Safira, leva a Serena daqui, por favor!" diz Vénus

"Está bem, mas o que faço com a semente de estrela?" pergunta Safira

"Nós ajudamos a leva-la e a Chibichibi devolve a semente." diz Seiya

Safira e Chibichibi com a ajuda dos Star Lights, levam Serena para o jardim do castelo, até que Safira sente algo...

"Vocês sentiram?" pergunta Safira

"Não! Não sentimos nada! Que sentiste?" diz Yaten

"Ela aproxima-se!!" diz Chibichibi 

"Galáxia?! Chibichibi devolve a semente de estrela à Serena rápido..." diz Safira

"Está bem!" Chibichibi aproxima-se de Serena e quando vai devolver a semente:

"Eu não vou deixar, eu quero essa semente!" grita Galáxia 

"Tu és a Galáxia?" pergunta Seiya

"Sim, eu sou a guerreira Galáxia! Dêem-me essa semente de estrela!"

"Não! Tu nunca a conseguirás!" diz Seiya

"...transformação... Estrela Fighter..."

"...transformação... Estrela Healer..."

"...transformação... Estrela Maker..."

"Vocês não têm hipóteses contra mim, eu sou a guerreira Galáxia, a imperatriz do universo, a mais poderosa..."

"Só por cima do meu cadáver é que vais obter a semente dela!" diz Fighter

Galáxia ri-se e ataca Fighter que se defende com a ajuda dos outros Star... 

"...Laser da Estrela Potente..." diz Fighter

"Estou farta! É só este o teu poder?" diz Galáxia agarrando a sua espada

"... Poder Star Fighter..."

"... Poder Star Healer..."

"... Poder Star Maker…" 

Galáxia é atingida, conseguindo Chibichibi por fim devolver a semente de estrela a Serena, acordando e ao ver-se num jardim, repara numa rosa vermelha, era a única que não era negra, ao contrario de todas as outras, aquela estava viva... 

"Uma rosa..." diz Serena

"É valiosa, é uma das poucas que renasce aqui, neste planeta..." diz Safira

"Mas quando eu dominar o universo, nenhuma vai florescer, não existirá ninguém que possa se lembrar de rosas vivas, todos aqueles que Eu deixar viver, apenas quererão obedecer-me, ninguém irá sequer pensar em cuidar de rosas..." diz Galáxia

"Mas assim o mundo morrerá, se não existir amor a uma simples flor, como pode haver amor entre as pessoas, como queres que te respeitem?" diz Serena

"Ainda não entendes-te? No meu mundo não existirá amor, só haverá ódio e raiva, todos me vão servir, por medo, pois eu sou a mais poderosa de todas as guerreiras, eu protejo a escuridão de vocês humanos, que se julgam invencíveis, só por amarem!"

"Mas o amor e o poder vem da alma, isso é que nos torna invencíveis..."

"Não! Vocês não são invencíveis! Queres que eu te prove?" 

Galáxia ataca Serena, que ao se defender, é amparada pelas rosas, que ao serem tocadas por ela, revivem...

"Que é que fizeste??" pergunta Galáxia

"Nada... Apenas quero que este planeta renasça e que nele se possa viver feliz, que exista amor entre todos... e eu sei que vou conseguir realizar o meu sonho!"

"O teu sonho?! Desiste! Não há lugar para sonhos neste universo, as pessoas roubam até os pensamentos dos outros, os sonhos são apenas ilusões que nunca se tornaram reais, apenas servem para nos impedir de andar em frente! Queres falar de sonhos?! Eu tinha um sonho, proteger o universo da escuridão, do silencio, de tudo o que fosse negro, mas percebi que isso já existia e que era mais poderoso do que o meu poder!"

"Tinhas um bonito sonho, porque desistis-te dele? Existirá sempre o negro, nisso tens razão, mas isso não justifica a tua aliança a ele, nós guerreiras temos um dever, de proteger o universo, por muito que custe, nós estamos aqui, nunca desistimos, lutamos até ao fim, tal como eu vou lutar contra ti, se continuares do lado da escuridão, tu és uma guerreira certo? Então age como uma!"

"Quem és tu para me dar ordens? Eu sou uma poderosa guerreira que irá... agora que penso tu lembras-me alguém..." diz Galáxia

"Quem?" pergunta Serena

"Ele era tal como tu, muito cheio de sonhos..."

-- Recordação --

"Eu vou recolher todas as sementes de estrela!"

"Não... A minha... tu não levas..." disse Darien

"Quem és tu?"

"Eu sou o Mascarado... e vou lutar... contigo!" 

"E tens poder para isso?!" diz Galáxia rindo

"Sim... eu nunca desisto...por muito que custe..."

-- Fim --

"Ele era até muito forte, depois de uma longa luta, consegui a sua semente de estrela... Só aí descobri quem ele era, o Príncipe da Terra, Endymion... conheces?"

"Que lhe fizeste?" pergunta Serena chorando

"Levei a sua semente de estrela para o meu jardim, de sementes de estrela originais e até lhe dei um lugar particular, vai ser a última que eu vou eliminar, é mesmo muito bonita... agora que me lembro, nas suas memórias estava uma rapariga... eras tu!" 

"Qual era a sua última memória? Diz-me por favor?" 

Aparecem as outras guerreiras com Chibiusa...

"Vamos transformar-nos Serena?" pergunta Chibiusa

"Espera! Diz-me por favor!" diz Serena a soluçar

"Que se passa?" pergunta Vénus a Safira

"Descobrimos onde está a semente de estrela do Darien..." responde Safira

"Diz-lhe!!" diz Marte

"Já que insistes!! Uma despedida no aeroporto... recordas-te?" pergunta Galáxia

"Sim..." responde Serena

"Eu acho que ele não gostava assim tanto de ti!" diz Galáxia 

"Porque dizes isso?" pergunta Serena

"Se gostasse não tinha ido embora! Vais-me dizer que não sentes o mesmo?"

"Ele foi porque era muito importante para ele! Eu apenas o apoiei!"

"Mas ficaste feliz com isso?"

"... Bem! Não, eu sofri muito quando se foi embora!"

"Vês! Se ele gostasse de ti tinha ficado, não achas? Ele tinha-se apercebido dos teus sentimentos e teria ficado a teu lado! Ou pelo menos ficaria triste por ti, ele a mim parecia-me muito feliz no avião, ainda por cima com aquela hospedeira, tão amiga!"

"Quem? Uma mulher?"

"Sim, ele estava a dar-se muito bem com ela!"

"Mentira! O Darien amava a Serena e sempre vai amar... ele nunca iria olhar para mais ninguém!" diz Marte

"Rei... Eu nunca te perdoarei por brincares com os meus sentimentos! Nunca!" diz Serena

"Serena! Acredita no Darien, como sempre acreditas-te!" diz Marte

"Serena tu acreditas nele porque o amas! Ele também te ama! Acredita nele!" diz Júpiter

"Ele ama-te! Luta por ele!" diz Vénus

"Confia nele!" diz Mercúrio

"... Pelo poder Cósmico da Lua..." diz Serena

"O quê? Não pode ser! Princesa Serenidade?! Ainda consegues dominar o Cristal Prateado?" pergunta Galáxia atacando a Serenidade, mas em vez disso, outra pessoa é ferida

"Safira!!" grita SailorMoon ao ver quem a tinha protegido

Vénus ao ouvir aquele grito, olha para trás, onde estava a Princesa e mesmo ao lado dela, deitado no chão estava Safira ferido, ao ver aquilo Vénus não aguenta, era como se um pedaço dela, um sem o qual ela não pudesse viver, o mais importante para ela, como se algo de que ela dependia, tivesse sido arrancado... 

Vénus começa a chorar sem parar e corre em direcção ao Safira... ela abraça-o...

"Acho que afinal... nunca vou saber... se é realizado primeiro... o meu ou o teu... desejo... acho que... não vou ficar por muito tempo neste planeta... nunca te vou poder voltar a beijar... e te dizer sequer... adeus..." diz Safira

"Não digas isso tu não vais morrer... e o meu desejo já se realizou... mas agora..."

"A sério? Posso perguntar o que desejas-te?"

"Poder conversar e olhar as estrelas contigo... ter mil e um momentos iguais àquela noite que passamos... à da estrela cadente... lembras-te não é?"

"Claramente, não te preocupes... com sorte, põem-me como teu anjo da guarda!"

"Não Safira! Não morras! Fica comigo! Eu amo-te!"

"Eu também te amo!"

"Tu não me chegaste sequer a dizer qual era o teu desejo... temos de fazer tanta coisa juntos... conversar... tomar um café... namorar..."

"Mina, tu hades encontrar alguém que goste de ti, como eu gostei... tu és uma rapariga excepcional e é difícil, nenhum rapaz ter reparado em ti até agora..."

"Reparas-te tu... e tu chegas-me... eu amo-te... eu quero ficar contigo..."

"Já viste? Tinha de ser um maluco como eu a reparar em ti?"

"Então tu és o meu maluco! Fica comigo, Safira!"

"Infelizmente acho que não é possível! Desculpa! Acho que o meu desejo também se realizou em parte... era encontrar alguém que gostasse de mim e ser humano... pelo menos senti sentimentos... de humano... contigo... amei-te a serio..."

Safira morre nos braços de Mina e ela começa a chorar, distanciando-se...

Galáxia aproveita e retira a semente de estrela do corpo de Safira e fica muito espantada por um membro da Família Negra ter uma semente de estrela original...

"Parece que até ganho alguma coisa nesta batalha!" diz Galáxia

"Como é que foste capaz?? Como é que és capaz??" diz Vénus

"... Raio Crescente... Fortalece..."

Galáxia apesar de poderosa é ferida com o ataque de Vénus...

"Eu sou quem tu devias proteger, tal como todas as guerreiras, não enganar-me! Nunca te heide perdoar por teres magoado o Darien! E por teres roubado a semente de estrela ao pobre Safira, acabado de morrer!"" diz SailorMoon

"Quem eu devia proteger? Que queres dizer com isso?" pergunta Galáxia 

"Vocês guerreiras navegantes têm alem do dever de proteger o mundo, o dever me proteger, de proteger o cristal prateado! Tu tinhas um sonho? Então pensa nos sonhos que tu destruíste para te afirmares? Tu devias proteger esses sonhos! Tu dizes-te poderosa, por isso tinhas de estar ao lado da Luz e lutar contra todo o mal, pode nunca acabar totalmente, mas pelo menos fazias o que estava certo!"

"Não se pode proteger ninguém quando se está sozinha... como eu estava! Eu sempre estive só! O meu poder nunca podia ter sido para proteger a Luz, eu estava sozinha, num universo que muda todos os dias, não sabes o que é estar tanto tempo ansiando ter alguém para conversar porque sempre tiveste uma vida normal, com amigos, eu estive sempre sozinha, nunca tive um momento com ninguém, esta deve uma das poucas conversas que tive ao longo da minha vida!" diz Galáxia

Galáxia ataca SailorMoon... e as navegantes respondem...

"...Raios e Trovões..."

"...Abalo do Mundo..."

"...Mandala Ardente..."

Galáxia muito ferida...

"Parem ou eu destruo-o as sementes de estrela dos vossos queridos, basta eu fazer um gesto e dizer um nome e elas são destruídas..." diz Galáxia 

"Como é que és capaz? Tu és uma guerreira tal como eu, tal como nós todas! Não tens coração? ... Raio Cresc..." diz Vénus não terminando o seu ataque

"Vénus não adianta, lembra-te da ameaça dela..." diz Marte

"Isso mesmo... querem ter na consciência a destruição de todos os sonhos deste planeta que vocês tanto admiram e dizem amar?" diz Galáxia

"Pensa no Darien, SailorMoon e tu Vénus... pensa no Safira..." diz Yaten

"Que queres dizer com isso?" pergunta Mercúrio

"Se a conseguirmos trazer para o nosso lado, sem a eliminar, podemos tentar devolver as sementes de estrela aos seus proprietários..." diz Yaten

"Isso traria de volta as pessoas cujas sementes foram roubadas?" pergunta Mercúrio

"Não sei... nós no nosso planeta não conseguimos devolve-las..." diz Yaten

SailorMoon dá um passo em frente ficando frente a frente com Galáxia, as duas olham uma para a outra... 

"Tu és uma guerreira como nós, podes até ser a mais poderosa, mas nada te impede de voltar à tua antiga função, de guardiã..." diz SailorMoon

"Voltar a ficar sozinha? Não! Eu prefiro lutar contra vocês todas e governar o mundo, vou começar por te matar a ti..." diz Galáxia atacando a SailorMoon 

"As guerreiras Saturno e Plutão também vivem sozinhas, só se juntam para lutar contra o inimigo, elas são felizes, porque gostam de proteger aqueles que amam, claro têm outra forma humana que lhe permite vir à Terra, falar connosco, Galáxia, elas podem não ter descanso e estar sempre sozinhas, mas essa é a função delas, elas foram escolhidas, podes não acreditar, mas elas têm famílias e apoiam-se umas nas outras... nunca serás feliz, se governares o mundo espalhando o medo..." diz SailorMoon 

Aparece subitamente a Princesa Kakyuu...

"Tu podes prescindir da tua função e tornar-te humana, é tudo contigo..." diz a Princesa

"Eu posso ser humana? Ter uma vida normal?" pergunta Galáxia baixando a sua posição de ataque

"Sim, o teu espirito de guerreira pode renascer em outra pessoa! Teremos de te apagar as tuas memórias, mas pelo que tu dizes nunca tiveste nenhum momento feliz!"

"Apagar... Eu esquecerei tudo pelo que passei? Posso antes pedir uma coisa?"

"Claro Galáxia!" diz a Princesa Kakyuu

"Renova-me Serenidade! Eu quero ser Feliz..." diz Galáxia 

"...Alo da Princesa da Lua..." 

"Eu quero ter uma semente de estrela... e um sonho!" diz Galáxia ao ser purificada

-- Passou 1 mês --

As navegantes voltaram à Terra depois da renovação da Galáxia, as sementes de estrela foram todas renovadas pela Princesa Kakyuu e pela Chibichibi... 

Durante este mês não houve nem uma noticia do Darien, Serena tinha decidido ir em frente, apesar de estar a sofrer muito, ela agia como se nada se tivesse passado, como se o Darien tivesse realmente ido para os Estados Unidos e não tivesse simplesmente tempo para mais nada, sem ser estudar, só Luna sabia o quanto Serena sofria, pois era ele que à noite a ouvia chorar e a consolava... 

Finalmente chegou a despedida dos Star Lights...

"Seiya espero que sejas muito feliz e não desistas da música, vocês os três têm um grande talento, a serio que têm! Muitas felicidades!" diz Serena

"Nunca te esquecerei Serena, és muito importante para mim e acho que sempre serás! És muito especial, espero que saibas disso Serena Tsukino... tenho pena que não queiras vir connosco, acho que ias gostar muito do nosso Planeta... Adeus!" diz Seiya

"Serena e guerreiras... vocês são admiráveis, adorei conhecer-vos! Adeus!" diz Taiki

"Mina... gostei muito de te conhecer... E a vocês também! Adeus!" diz Yaten

"Boa Sorte Yaten! Desejo-te muitas felicidades! Venham visitar-nos!" diz Mina

"No vosso planeta são todos como vocês, tão simpáticos? O vosso planeta deve ser excelente, um dia juro-vos que o vamos visitar..." diz Serena

"Princesa Serenidade, no presente... Eu sei que no futuro serás uma magnífica rainha, desejo-te que tudo te corra bem, não te preocupes com nada, pois o teu destino está traçado e não é uma guerreira confusa que o vai alterar!" diz a Princesa Kakyuu

"Obrigado Princesa! Eu também acho que tu serás uma excelente rainha! E em relação ao Futuro... o mais importante na minha vida... ela conseguiu mudar..."

"Quem o disse?! Continuas aqui viva, com as tuas amigas e com o teu planeta..."

"Tenho pena que a Galáxia já não seja guerreira, apesar de tudo, eu vi que ela tinha uma grande força de vontade... apenas se sentia sozinha..."

"Basta ela querer... eu deixei-lhe uma única memória em relação aos seus tempos de guerreira, a vossa conversa... basta que ela queira e o seu espirito de guardiã da Galáxia renascerá nela, esperemos é que ela não o deseje tarde demais!"

"Só tenho pena que ela tenha conseguido acabar com um dos meus maiores sonhos..."

"Se o desejavas realmente, ela não o conseguiu extinguir, todas as sementes de estrela foram devolvidas, mas algumas demoram mais a se desenvolver no corpo da pessoa... principalmente as sementes originais... é normal as pessoas ficarem confusas..."

"O Darien está vivo? Aonde?"

"Ele ficou sem memórias..."

"Outra vez... Porque é que ele fica sempre sem memórias??"

"... não me deixas-te acabar... durante este mês, ele andou perdido noutro local, à procura de si mesmo, a tentar descobrir quem ele era, mas eu sinto que ele conseguiu encontrar-se e recuperar tudo o que faltava... Se tens duvidas... há sempre soluções... achas que ele não iria cumprir a vossa promessa?"

"Promessa? Ele está..." diz Serena a chorar e vai embora a correr

"Adeus Star Lights e muito obrigado Princesa!!" diz Serena a correr

"Este Planeta tem sorte... está protegido pelas mais admiráveis guerreiras de todo o Universo! Lutem e Venceram! Boa Sorte! Adeus!" diz a Princesa

Serena corre para a felicidade, ela atravessa a ponte do edifício onde morava Darien e está de volta ao parque, onde esteve pela última vez... Serena estava sozinha...

Serena sentou-se no baloiço e ali permaneceu umas horas...

"Se bem me lembro, devíamos encontrar-nos ao pé da árvore..."

Serena olha de repente e ao ver Darien, começa a chorar...

"Tu estás aqui... ela tinha razão... lembraste-te..." 

"Porque não havia de me lembrar?!" 

"Não interessa! O importante é que estás aqui!" Serena abraça Darien com força

"Amo-te! Sabias Cara de Lua?" 

"Sim Darien e eu também te amo!

"Eu sempre estarei aqui!" 

Darien beija Serena e assim ficam até o pôr-do-sol...

Enquanto isso...

"Querem ir beber um chocolate quente ou comer alguma coisa?" pergunta Ami

"Sim!!" dizem todas

Ami, Rei, Mako, Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru e Susana vão em direcção ao café... sem repararem que Mina fica para trás... ela vai em direcção ao cais...

"Querida Mina, está tudo bem?" pergunta Artemisa

"Sim... apenas me sinto feliz pela Serena e ao mesmo tempo..." responde Mina

"Triste?"

"Sim... tenho pena... que o Safira..." diz Mina a chorar

"Nunca pensei que gostasses assim tanto dele..."

"Nem eu sabia o quanto... Mas eu tinha um pressentimento que algo ia acontecer..."

"Mina... tens de olhar em frente... deixa a alma dele repousar em paz..."

"Não consigo!!" diz Mina a chorar, em seguida corre em direcção à praia...

Mina vai em direcção ao mar, descalça-se e a chorar, vai lentamente até uma rocha que estava ao seu alcance, subiu para cima dela e sentou-se... passaram algumas horas, o sol já tinha desaparecido, agora encontrava-se sozinha no meio do mar... apenas tinha por companhia, a lua e as estrelas... 

"Porque tinha ele de morrer... nunca mais voltarei a tocar na sua face... nunca mais ouvirei a sua voz... e verei os seus olhos doces..."

Mina sem se conseguir conter, começa a chorar... até que ouve uma voz...

"Mina? Navegante de Vénus?" pergunta essa voz

"Quem está aí?" pergunta Mina a tentar acalmar-se

Olhando para a praia vê duas raparigas, uma muito semelhante a ela... curiosa, desce da rocha e vai ter com elas, sentam-se na areia...

"Mina, navegante de Vénus? Não te lembras de mim?" pergunta a mais nova

"Tu não podes ficar assim, o Safira deu a sua vida por uma causa justa..." diz a outra

"Quem são vocês?" pergunta Mina

"Eu chamo-me Mia, não te lembras mesmo de mim? É verdade que estou uns anos mais velha, mas não estou assim tão diferente!"

"A Mia da escola primária perto da minha casa?" pergunta Mina 

"Já não sou da escola primária, agora ando no 6º ano..." responde Mia

"Que fazes aqui?" pergunta Mina

"Eu não sou a verdadeira Mia, sou o seu subconsciente... pressenti que estavas triste e decidi vir em teu auxilio, ela preocupa-se muito contigo..."

"Com que então subconsciente?! E tu és o quê?" pergunta Mina à outra rapariga

"Eu sou Tu, antigamente..."

"O quê?!" diz Mina

"Lembras-te de Londres? Eu sou a tua parte triste... quando deixaste a Catarina... e o Allan, uma parte de ti, ficou em Londres... eu!"

"Engraçado! Tenho muitas partes por aí perdidas?" pergunta Mina

"Algumas... outra parte de ti... a feliz... ficou com o Safira..." diz Mia

"Tu sem te aperceber, fizeste com que o teu destino ficasse suspendo..."

"Ao deixares-me primeiro Londres... a tua parte triste só voltava a ti, quando te recordavas do Allan... agora ao decidires ficar com o Safira... voltei a ti... e a tua parte feliz, ficou com ele, naquele parque por onde passas todas as manhãs... por isso em vez de estares feliz pela Serena, pois cumpriste a tua missão, estás triste... não apenas por saber que o Safira morreu, mas também por saberes que a tua vida mudou com esse acontecimento, de que não estavas à espera... mesmo sabendo que não se tornariam a ver, ao reencontra-lo junto a ti, sendo teu aliado, voltaste a depositar nele uma grande confiança e... uma esperança para uma nova vida..."

"...que nunca se vai realizar!" diz Mina

"Eu mudei a tua vida, ao despertar em ti, os teus novos poderes, lembras-te?" diz Mia

"Claro que me lembro, foi graças ao teu apoio que descobri o Alo do Raio Crescente..."

"Então confia em mim... nada vai mudar! A não ser que tu o queiras... Tens de o desejar do fundo do teu coração..." diz Mia abraçando Mina com força

"O Safira pode ter desaparecido, mas não deixes a tua parte alegre que é a mais importante de ti com ele...imagina no que te podes tornar sem ela..." diz a outra rapariga fazendo aparecer um portal pelo qual ela entra e puxa Mina

-- Visão do Futuro --

"Mina vamos às compras, queres ir?" pergunta Serena

"Não me apetece..." responde a Mina do Futuro

"Tens a certeza, Mina que não queres vir?" pergunta Serena

"Sim, não me chateei! Deixam-me em paz!" responde a Mina do Futuro

"Aquela sou eu?!" pergunta Mina

"Sim és! Ao renunciares à tua parte alegre, estás sempre assim... triste e... chata..."

"Olá Mina queres ir tomar um café?" pergunta um rapaz

"Não! Eu já não te disse que não quero nada contigo..." responde Mina do Futuro

"Mina eu queria apenas... dá-me uma chance!"

"Não! Eu sei que nunca vou sentir nada por ti... infelizmente..." 

"Mina levas-me à escola?" pergunta Mia

"Não! Estou atrasada!" responde a Mina do Futuro

"Vá lá! Leva-me!" diz Mia

"Não! Deixa-me!" diz a Mina do Futuro

-- Fim --

-- De volta à Praia --

"Eu serei assim?" pergunta Mina

"Sim! Tens duas personalidades... antipática e amuada..."

"Foste muito antipática pa mim!" diz Mia

"Desculpa! Eu serei assim por causa do Safira?" pergunta Mina

"Não! Mas não sabes o que dizem... à males que vêem por bem! Tu vais aprender a ultrapassar a tua tristeza e a felicidade irá se encaminhar a ti novamente!"

"Irei encontrar alguém que goste de mim, é isso?" pergunta Mina

"Mais ou menos... não podemos revelar o futuro..." dizem elas rindo

"É aquele rapaz... não é?" pergunta Mina

"Já dissemos que não podemos dizer nada do futuro..." diz Mia

"Como posso trazer a minha parte feliz a mim outra vez?" pergunta Mina

"É isso! Tu tens de querer..."

"Eu quero ser eu, o meu verdadeiro eu, quero ser feliz, mas também quero poder chorar pelas minhas tristezas..." diz Mina

Mia abraça Mina e solta-se uma estranha luz, que lhe traz memórias de Allan e de também Safira... A Mina de Londres transforma-se em Super Navegante de Vénus...

"Porque te transformas-te?" pergunta Mina

"Algo que não te disse sem a tua parte feliz, não te poderias transformar em navegante, eu consegui... sou uma Super Navegante... tu um dia também o serás já não falta muito! Agora temos de ir... o sol está a nascer..."

"Mina não te esqueças de mim... prometes?" diz Mia

"Claro que não te esqueço! Adeus Mia!" diz Mina abraçando Mia que desaparece

"Mina vai em frente... não tenhas medo... realiza todos os teus sonhos..."

"Obrigado às duas por me terem mostrado o caminho a seguir..." diz Mina sorrindo

-- No Parque --

Mina foi até ao parque dar uma volta e lá chorou as suas últimas lágrimas por Safira... Ela sentou-se no baloiço onde ele se sentou pela última vez... e ficou ali a balouçar até que o céu nasceu por completo...  

"Meu querido Safira, eu não posso continuar assim, tenho de seguir em frente... Espero que me perdoes e que compreendas... é melhor assim... Adeus!"

Mina foi para casa e no dia a seguir estava tudo como era normal: Serena e Darien estavam juntos finalmente, Rei embirrava com Serena, Mako olhava para os rapazes que passavam, Ami estudava e Chibiusa mandava bocados de comida para Luna e Artemisa, Mina estava feliz, lembrava-se de Safira e até de Allan, mas estava Feliz...

Pois tinha as suas amigas e a isso sim podia chamar Felicidade...

Fim

Oi! Eu queria agradecer a todos aqueles que me conseguiram convencer a publicar isto, nem sei como o fizeram, mas está bem! 

Eu queria agradecer à BlackStar e ao AngelofDeath, foram vocês que me deram força para continuar apesar de tudo. Bigado!!

A todos os outros claro que me ajudaram e à pessoa que o publicou, claro que também agradeço.. Muito Obrigado! 

Agora não me lembro de ninguém mais importante, mas se ao lerem isto se sentirem tristes por não ter lido o vosso nome, podem me pedir satisfações, eu não reclamo, por isso... OBRIGADO!!!

Leiam o meu fic "Um Amor Antigo", que poderá explicar alguns factos sobre o relacionamento da Mina com o Safira, tudo mais aprofundado, a relação deles até se entende mais ou menos, ou não?! 

Bem pode até não ser o relacionamento ideal, mas eu sempre gostei muito do Safira, de todos os vilões, os meus preferidos foram os da Lua Negra, o Safira era especial, diferente, então tive de escrever qualquer coisa em relação a ele e o que melhor do que uma possível relação com uma das Sailors, como eu também adoro a Mina... 

Eu espero que tenham gostado de ler como eu de escrever... 

Bem... mas se tiverem outras dúvidas...

Aqui vai o meu endereço de mail...

kittyblue@iol.pt

Digam-me já agora o que acharam do meu fic, eu aceito criticas e até elogios... 

Para caso queiram falar comigo sem ser por e-mail: o meu nr no icq é o: 145672919 e o nick que uso é KittyBlue (tb no mirc)

Muitos Beijinhos!! KittyBlue


End file.
